Look at Me!
by Starza
Summary: Tsuzuki is looking over a case and ignores everything around him, including Hisoka! How does this make him feel? And what will he do? TsuxHis fluff


Pointless dinky fluff.  A request drabble for Sailormac.  I decided might as well post it here so people won't think I'm dead.  For those who are wondering where the next part of Heart to Heart is, it'll be up before Christmas.  I'm sorry for taking so long with it.  :(

On with the fic!

"Tsuzuki, I need you to help me fill out this bottom portion on this report."

"Hum..."

"Tsuzuki?"

"Hum...."

"Are you even listening!?"

"Hum...  Ouch!  What was that for!?"

Glaring down at the older man, a folder in his left hand, Hisoka shook his head.  "I called out like three times already and you've ignored me!"

"I'm sorry, Hisoka, it's just that I was reading up on this case and all."

"You've been working on that case all morning.  Why not take a break?"

"Nah, I almost got it now..."

"Fine then!" The teen yelled, stomping out of the room, which made Tsuzuki blink a few times.  Why was Hisoka in such a bad mood today? 

He decided that today, he would take Hisoka's advice for once, and spend the entire day working, no goofing around, no loafing around the office, just work.  Today, a report came in that probably would take the entire day to read on.  He decided that today, he would surprise Hisoka by focusing all of his attention on work.

And now, Hisoka was mad at him.  And he didn't even know what he did!  Sometimes, his partner could be a handful...

Hisoka eventually came back after a half hour, but Tsuzuki didn't notice, still engrossed in the file that sat in front of him.  After another half hour, the wheels of Hisoka's chair squeaked.

"I'm going to go deliver this report to Tatsumi-san.  Do you want anything from the break room?"

"No, I'm fine."

The slam of the door made him jump up.  _'Geez, what's up with him today!?'_

He came back in about fifteen minutes, not saying a word before sitting back down at his desk.  Fifteen more minutes passed before the unmistakable sound of squeaky wheels, signaling Hisoka rising from his seat again.

"I forgot, I have to give Watari-san this note from Tatsumi-san.  Are you sure you don't want anything?"

Tsuzuki waved his hand, still not looking up from the file in his hand, the report taking an interesting turn.  "I'm sure, Hisoka."

Another slam of the door.  Tsuzuki looked up, noting that once he finished reading this report and wrote a small summary for it, that he would definitely think on what he did today to make Hisoka so upset.

A half hour past before Hisoka came back.  He knew Hisoka walked over to his desk and placed something down, but he took no notice of it.  He was almost done.  Besides, odds are it was just another report for him to work on.

He thought he heard something being said to him, but he paid no notice to it.  He was almost finished.  Then he could write the summary, show it off to Hisoka, and be done with...

The report mysteriously was snatched away from him.  He looked up and found a smoldering glare locked on him.

"What the hell is so interesting about this report that would make you ignore chocolate cake!?" Hisoka exclaimed, flipping through the report.  That's when Tsuzuki looked on his desk and discovered that what was placed on his desk wasn't another report but a piece of triple layer chocolate cake.

"I'm sorry, Hisoka.  I just thought I'd catch up on work today and..."

The reply was an eye roll.  "Oh come **ON**!  I must have asked you about ten times today if you wanted anything from the break room!  You knew Wakaba brought in cake today and yet, the many times I asked you if you wanted anything, you just totally ignored me!"

"It's not that, Hisoka!  It's..."  It suddenly dawned on him.  Hisoka wasn't mad at the fact that he was working, but...  "Hey, wait a minute!  You're always complaining how I eat too much, play too much and work too little!  So today, I get to work and now, you're saying that it's a bad thing?"

A smile crossed his face when he noticed the flush in pale cheeks.  "It's not like that, you idiot!  I was worried about you since you rarely turn down cake for a case report and..."

Tsuzuki rose up from his chair, looking down at his partner, who had a peculiar look on his face, along with a deepening blush.  "So you admit you worry about me?"

"I...  It's not....  You..." Hisoka murmured, looking at the ground.  But Tsuzuki wouldn't let Hisoka easily get his way out of this.  He cupped the younger man's cheek and looked at him, holding back his laughter at the apparent blush that Hisoka wanted to desperately hide.

"Thanks, Hisoka.  But I'm okay.  I was working on this case so you wouldn't have to.  To ease the workload on you."  Hisoka nodded his head, whispering a small, 'Thank you', barely audible to Tsuzuki.  A grin crossed his face as he bent down and whispered, "Besides, I only have eyes for you.  So there's no reason to get jealous..."

All around the Shokan building, two voices shouting at each other could be heard.

"MORON!"

"HISOKA!  I WAS JUST JOKING!"


End file.
